


Spare Him My Fate

by WonderAndDoubt



Category: Carmen - Bizet/Halévy & Meilhac
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Stabbing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAndDoubt/pseuds/WonderAndDoubt
Summary: José's thoughts right before he stabs Carmen.





	Spare Him My Fate

Inside the ring, the crowd cheers Escamillo’s victory. He has won the fight, and he has won Carmen’s heart. He has no idea his victory will doom him, as it doomed me.

Carmen told me she loved him. Yes, she loves him, just like she loved me and heaven only knows how many others. She shows love by trampling her lover’s affections, honor, and career in the mud.

She must say yes. I must spare him my fate.

She takes off the ring I gave her and lets it fall to the ground.

I plunge the knife into her heart.


End file.
